Uprising
by LunaSunStar
Summary: The Team has enough on their plate. They're dealing with multiple major villains every week! So what are they going to do about two girls who are suddenly lending a hand? Can the Team trust the 'Tricksome Twosome', or will the team have to hunt them down?


**Summary: **The Team has enough on their plate. They're dealing with multiple major villains every week! So what are they going to do about two girls who are suddenly lending a hand? Can the Team trust the new 'Tricksome Twosome', or will the team have to hunt them down?

**AN: **...Basically, this is a story of what **KeybladeGrayson14** and I think things could be like in the YJ Universe if we could also be a part in it...

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Young Justice... do you REALLY think either of us would let Wally disappear?

* * *

Shadows were everywhere. It was dark, foggy as per usual too. But even shadows could move.

She shuddered as she pulled her cotton scarf around her neck tighter, clutching her handbag even tighter. She should've accepted her friend's offer to drive her home, but no. She wanted to be 'brave' and decided to walk back to her apartment.

Alone.

At night.

In Gotham City.

She knew she was an idiot for doing this, but all she could do was walk faster across the pathways in her high heels, clicking with every step. She was going to have to pray that no goons or villains were out tonight.

_CRUNCH_

She tensed, walking even faster. What was it those girls in horror movies did before being caught? Was it freezing, or running... or both?

_CRUNCH_

She heard it again, heart beating faster in fear. She knew this wasn't one of her friends. They wouldn't do this. Besides, they would've had to have been right behind her the entire way from the club.

_CRUNCH_

She gasped as a stocky hand wrapped itself around her mouth.

"Heh, hey girlie, what cha got?" Came a rough voice from behind, a smug tone obvious.

She was scared, what was she supposed to do...? Oh yeah! It was-

"Oh, don't move girlie. We don't want cha getting hurt, do we?" _Click. _And suddenly there was a pocket knife at her throat. "What cha got in your purse?"

Her heart was beating wildly in panic, her body doing the opposite and freezing up in fear.

"Well, whatever she's got isn't really your business, mister."

...Who was that? A girl's voice? She could scarcely cover her shock before the man swivelled around to face the newcomer.

It was hard to see, and the fact that this person was mostly hidden in the shadows wasn't helping with identifying who they were.

"...Pfft... if you, a girl, think you're gonna defeat me dream on! Next thing we'll know, ghosts will be dancing everywhere!" The man cackled, tightening his hold slightly on the woman. However, his cackle was soon interrupted when the figure leapt out of the shadows, snatched her from the thug, and leapt back with her, shielding her from the man.

"Are you ok?" the first girl asked, as the man snarled at them both.

"Y-you-! This was none of your business!" the brute snarled, his knife trapped within his shaking fist, "Besides-you can't go around playing 'heroes' because of your stupid kiddie fantasies-" however, his sentence was cut off when he suddenly tensed.

"It's not stupid. It's for helping people," came a voice from behind the man, before a blur gave the man a roundhouse kick to the back, slamming the thug into a wall, "And I guess you were partly right on the dancing ghosts bit."

The woman was even more confused now. First one figure, then another? Also... why was this person shorter than her first rescuer?

"And I believe you were saying a 'girl' couldn't defeat you." The figure continued, strolling over to the unconscious man, kicking the knife away from him.

'_...She's a girl as well...' _The woman thought, as the second girl started tying up the man with some rope she seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"Are you ok, Miss?" The brown eyed girl asked, turning to her whilst her accomplice continued tying up the man.

"...Um... yes..." The woman answered hesitantly, glancing from the thug and smaller girl to the brown eyed girl.

"...He's all tied up now. And don't worry, someone's bound to find him at some point. He'll go to police." The girl's accomplice stated, walking over to the two females with her hood pulled up over her head.

"Would you like us to get you to the police station?" She continued, asking the woman after sending one last glance to the unconscious brute.

"...U-um... yes please..." The woman blushed, slightly embarrassed. She had just been saved by two girls younger than her, and now THEY were helping HER to the police station.

The walk was quiet, the shorter girl following behind her and the taller girl in front of her, leading the three to the station. But when they did reach the station, the woman couldn't help but sigh in relief, before quickly skipping up to the stairs. However, she did pause to turn back to the two girls.

"I never caught your names... would you mind sharing? I'd like to know the two who saved me..." She asked, as the two girls shared looks.

"Well..."

* * *

"_Hello! I'm at the Gotham City Police Department, where we have just received news on two MORE vigilantes around the city!_

"_Apparently, last night an 18 year old girl was out on the streets of Gotham, before being snatched up by a thug! According to her, however, two girls appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stopped the thug, before tying him up and leading her to the police station. Oh! We have Commissioner Gordon with us as well!"_

"_Thank you, miss. According to the report we've received however, these two are not known to us. And according to the victim, they are also quite young. Whilst I am glad they helped out, they could have also put themselves at risk. But... we would like to talk to these young girls about this incident."_

"_Wait... these were young girls?"_

"_According to our witness/victim, yes. And according to her, one wasn't even 5 feet tall, whilst the other was around 5'6" tall."  
_

"_Oh my! So are you going to talk to these two?"_

"_Yes, but so far we only have small descriptions of these two based on the witness' account, and a name each. Also, both figures apparently kept hoods over their heads the whole time.  
"But, apparently one girl was called 'Oathkeeper', whilst the other was called 'Ghost'. Once again, we'd like to-"_

The girl gave a small smile as she flicked off the TV, before checking over her uniform and waltzing out the door, meeting her friend.

"Looks like we're officially Ghost and Oathkeeper now, huh?"

"...Yeah, still can't believe you convinced me into doing this..."

"Relax! We'll be fine! Now then, my ghosting friend, shall we get to school?"

"Well, as much as I hate school... I guess so. Hurry up, Oath!"

"Alright alright! You're normally the slower one!"

"And who was the one waiting for you outside your door?"

"...Shut up... And quit smirking at me like that shorty!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I was born to grow up slowly!"

And with a laugh from both girls, they both calmed down before walking into the gates of Gotham Academy.

* * *

**AN: **Well, that's all for now! But once again, this story is based on what KeybladeGrayson14 and I think would happen if we could take part in the Young Justice universe... hope you enjoyed!

I SWEAR THAT PRETTY MUCH EVERY CHAPTER FROM HERE ONWARDS WILL BE FOCUSED MOSTLY ON OFFICIAL YOUNG JUSTICE CHARACTERS.

Reviews are for your thoughts, advice or criticism. Flames are ignored!


End file.
